inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
Kiyama Hiroto
Kiyama Hiroto (基山 ヒロト) (alien name: Gran), is one of the main supporting characters in the Inazuma Eleven season 3, game and anime. He was a forward and the captain of The Genesis, now he's a forward and midfielder of Inazuma Japan. He will appear in Inazuma Eleven GO game and anime. Background Hiroto is an orphan, and spent most of his childhood growing up in the Sun Orphanage along with the soon-to-be students of Aliea Academy. Appearance He has red hair and bright teal eyes, and has an extremely pale white skin tone. In his first appearances, he wore a long sleeve, orange jacket, with a dark purple shirt, and had his red hair straight with one bang in front of his face. When he appears as the captain of The Genesis his hair is raised up except for the bangs. In season 3, his hairstyle changes yet again. It is more uneven than the earlier hairstyles. In the Inazuma Eleven 3 games, Hiroto's casual outfit is not what it is shown to be in the anime, but it was a dark purple striped t-shirt, with a short sleeve orange unbuttoned t-shirt on the outside, serving as a jacket. This outfit was shown in the fifth ending of the original series. Hiroto's GO outfit is revealed to be a gray suit jacket, with a white collared,light blue shirt underneath. This is fitted with white pants, and brown colored shoes. Hiroto's hair has now changed into a different hairstyle, and he now notably wears glasses. His skin also grew less pale. Personality He is shown to be a caring person as he cares for his father, sister and siblings. As seen in episode 61, when his father told him to release the limiter, which is a device to hold back the power they have actually gained through training. However, if it was released, it would grant the person's body inhuman strength, but would result in cramping of the muscle and other physical discomfort, to which Hitomiko related to, by stating that "their bodies will scream until their insides fall apart. Hiroto refused to use it as it would hurt his teammates' body. Because of his hesitation, his father made Ulvida the captain for the 2nd half of the game against Raimon. Another example of Hiroto's caring personality, was subtly mentioned in Episode 063, saying that he didn't care whether his 'father' "even saw a shadow of the real Hiroto in him", he would still count him as his own father, and would love him him the same way. He's also very kind, like in episode 100 when he promised Kogure to go camping with everybody someday. He also showed his kind and caring personality when Hijikata, Endou and Kidou tried to help The Kingdom into playing their real soccer. They sneaked in Garshield's mansion and stole the data from his main system computer about the plan to take over the world, this shows that Hiroto is good with technology. Plot Season 2 Hiroto mades his debut briefly during the match of Raimon against Epsilon at Manyuuji's school, but when Kira Hitomiko looks to where he is Hiroto isn't there anymore. He first appears as captain of The Genesis, Gran. He watches most of Raimon's matches in secret, and was first fully introduced in episode 36. In Episode 038, is show that he was watching the match between Raimon and Shin Teikoku. In episode 44, after watched Raimon's match with Yokato, he asks Endou if he would like to play soccer with he and his team. Endou becomes surprised and asks when Hiroto had started to play soccer, but the second just ignores and says that the match will be at the Yokato's field. When they arrive at the destinated area to start the match, it was revealed that his team is The Genesis, which is one of the elite teams of Aliea Academy. In episode 45 he along with his teammates had a match against Raimon. During the game Hiroto played without any effort and was able to score easily against Majin The Hand even without using a hissatsu. When the score was 20-0 to his team, Hiroto used Ryuusei Blade to end the match, which causes Kazemaru and Kurimatsu to leave the team by fear and Fubuki to become unconscious and seriously injuried. He then becomes curious about Endou and his way of soccer. He is surprised when even a calm-and-cool person like Gazel is so pumped up and interested to play against Raimon and Endou. His team fights against Raimon once more, where he quickly made his team first goal with Ryuusei Blade. Despite this, after a long fight Raimon finally beats Hiroto and his team by 4-3, and following the after the match, it is revealed that his name is not actually Hiroto, it's the name that belongs to his father's dead son. Later in that episode he is taken back to somewhere by the police along with the other surviving Aliea Academy students and Coach Hitomiko. Season 3 During season 3, Hiroto was called by coach Hibiki allong with his friend Midorikawa to be one of the chosen to become one of Inazuma Japan members. He was placed in the A team, which is Endou's team. During the match he scores the first goal of his team (and season) with Ryuusei Blade. Hiroto is chosen as one of the sixteen representatives for Japan. In Episode 070 he is seen looking to the eating competition of Midorikawa and Kabeyama allong with Fubuki, Hijikata, Tsunami and Kazemaru. Later, during the morning training, he and Kurimatsu are dribbled by Kazemaru. After some minutes he tries to make a goal with Ryuusei Blade, but wasn't able to pass through Endou's Seigi no Tekken G2 even though Endou had some pain at his fist after stoping his shoot. Later he, Kogure and Midorikawa tries to stop Kazemaru, but are unsuccessful. After the trainning he asks to Endou what he thinks about Kudou. During the match against Big Waves Hiroto is one of the Inazuma Japan's members who had the ball stolen from them by Box Lock Defense. After the match against Desert Lion , Hiroto was worried about Midorikawa and helped him in his training. During the match against Fire Dragon Hiroto managed to evolve his Ryuusei Blade to the V2 level and with this score the third goal for Inazuma Japan. In Episode 089, Hiroto tried to score a goal against Knights of Queen, but his shoot is stopped by Galatyn. At the time when Inazuma Japan was playing against The Empire, because of Endou's absence, he becames scarred as Inazuma Japan isn't playing as they normaly play. He then takes over as temporary captain after Kazemaru gets injured and scores Inazuma Japan's first goal, along with Gouenji and Toramaru with a new hissatsu technique, Grand Fire. Then Hiroto helps Endou, Hijikata and Kidou to sneak into Brazil's area, he transferred data about Garshield into his pendrive from the main database to hand in to the police. In Episode 121, some days before the match against Little Gigant, Fubuki requests Hiroto and Kidou to perform a hissatsu with him, to which they agree. After Endou perfects God Catch, he brings out his new hissatsu and scores against Rococo, giving the first point to Inazuma Japan. Later he, Fubuki and Kidou bring the Big Bang, scoring other point against Little Gigant. After Inazuma Japan wins he is seen being reunited with Midorikawa, Saginuma, and his sister - Kira Hitomiko. Plot (GO) He will appear in the GO anime because he appears in the Inazuma Eleven GO game Shine version, talking to Kariya Masaki, with Midorikawa Ryuuji. It is shown in the 41st cutscene of the game that he was watching Raimon's final match in Amano Mikado Stadium with Midorikawa Ryuuji. Movie In Inazuma Eleven the Movi he came to the past in the Football Frontier finals to joins Raimon, helping fight against the terrible team Ogre along with Toramaru, Tobitaka, Fidio, Fubuki and Kanon at the 10 final minutes of the game. During the match he made a pass to Kanon in order to score Raimon's second goal. Then, he is badly beaten by Ogre's shoots. During the last minutes of the game Hiroto uses Ryuusei Blade to make a chain shoot with Kidou's and Gouenji's Prime Legend in order to score the last goal. Recruitment Inazuma Eleven 2: Kyoui no Shinryakusha You can recruit Hiroto, as Gran, after you defeat the Dark Emperors. Select him in the machine and waits until Hibiki calls you warning that he appeared. He will appears randomly near to the Yokato's field. You need to beat him three times; all of them in matches where you have to score 3 goals in 25:00 seconds. Inazuma Eleven 3: Sekai e no Chousen!! Hiroto will automatically joins your team during the first chapter of the game. Game appearance Hissatsu *'SH Ryuusei Blade' *'SH Supernova' (Gran form with Ulvida and Wheeze) *'SH Space Penguin ' *'SH Tenkuu Otoshi ' *'SH The Birth '(with Fubuki) *'SH Big Bang '(with Fubuki and Kidou) *'SH Gallop Buster' (3DS game, Gran form) *'DF Photon Flash' (Game) *'DF' Planet Shield (Game, Neo Raimon form) *'OF Scissors Bomb' (Game, Gran form) *'OF Southern Crosscut' (Game, Gran form) *'OF Boost Glider' (Game, Neo Raimon form) *'OF Endless Summer' (3DS game, Gran form) Hissatsu Tactics *'HT Dual Typhoon '(デュアルタイフーン) Keshin *'KH Iron Soldier Knight' (3DS game) Relationships *Kira Seijirou (Foster father) *Kira Hitomiko (Foster sister) Trivia *Even though he was an antagonist at first, he actually was a really good person, as seen that he still cares about his 'father', although his 'father' already did something terrible to the team. *Hiroto is the only known character who has defeated a catch hissatsu with a normal shot. **Also, he is one of the few characters who had score a hat trick. *In the game, Kidou notices that Hiroto is Gran first. *Hiroto is good with technology, as seen when Endou, Kidou, Hijikata, and him tried to find information in Garshield's main system computer in the mansion. *Curiously, the two times that Hiroto's Ryuusei Blade evolved was during a final. The first was during the final of asia preliminaires against Fire Dragon and the second was during the final match of FFI against Little Gigant. *Hiroto is one of the few japanese players in the Inazuma Eleven universe who are called by his first name most. Other examples are Atsuya, and Toramaru from Inazuma Eleven and Tenma and Shinsuke in Inazuma Eleven GO. *He has a character song entitled "Starline". *When typing Hiroto's name in Kanji, then having it translated from Japanese to English, his name is translated as 'Hirohito' which is the name of one of the Emperors of Japan. In dub, there is a slight confusion of his surname. Once in season 2, he once said to Raimon that he is not Xavier Foster. But once in season 3, the coach Kudou Michiya, called by surname, Hunter instead of Foster or Blitz. *In Shine Version, the player will get Hiroto in the team in his young form by special Wi-Fi. *Kira Seijirou adopted Kiyama Hiroto because he looked just like his deceased son, Kira Hiroto. *He is one of the characters who are seen having 4 hairstyles throughout the entire anime including GO (like Fubuki Shirou and Fudou Akio). *In the game, Hiroto used to call Endou by name (Mamoru) when he was in The Genesis. When he joined Inazuma Japan, for some reason he started calling him by surname (Endou-kun). In the GO game he calls Endou "Mamoru-kun" again. *It seems Hiroto has changed his surname from Kiyama to Kira as in the Inazuma Eleven GO game, he introduces himself to Tenma as 'Kira Hiroto.' This change of surname was probably needed since Hiroto had inherited the Kira Company (The name of his 'father's' company). Because of this new status, it is unknown whether Hiroto actually continues to play soccer or not. *In his company, his secretary is revealed to be Midorikawa Ryuuji *In Inazuma Eleven GO 3DS, it seems that he knows Kariya Masaki because he was in the Sun Garden Orphanage too. *He is one of the few Inazuma Japan members who is not a Coach. Category:Characters Category:Captains Category:Forwards Category:The Genesis Category:Inazuma Japan Category:Aliea Gakuen Category:Midfielders Category:GO characters Category:Raimon Category:Keshin User Category:Inazuma Japan A Category:Neo-Genesis Category:Red Team